


Escaping the Hawk

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Clint never had plans for a family, so when reader finds out she's pregnant, she runs.





	Escaping the Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenoftumblr.com

_Leaning into Clint’s side, you laughed along with the rest of the group. You were the only non-Avenger in the room, but you never felt like you were an outsider. Tony smirked at you and Clint. “So, when you two making her Mrs. Hawkeye and having baby hawks?”_

_Your cheeks turned red. “We haven’t, uh–” You started._

_“I don’t want to get married, or have kids.” Clint said simply._

_The room went quiet as you looked at him. You’d been together over a year, and he had said nothing. “Can I talk to you?” You asked him, getting up. Neither of you spoke while you made your way to the room you shared. Once inside, you shut the door and turned to him. “Were you ever going to tell me?” You asked quietly. “Or just make me wonder for the rest of my life? Or wait until I asked about having a family to tell me?” Your chest clenched._

_Clint ran his hand through his short blonde hair and sighed. “I go off on deadly missions where there’s a good chance I won’t come back! You think I want to leave behind a wife and child? A kid to go through life without their father, knowing that he was killed in some violent way? A wife to mourn, not knowing if she’d have a body to bury? I love you, but this is dangerous work. I don’t want to make life harder than it is on anyone. And I have never in my life see a marriage actually work. I don’t want to get a divorce one day and put a kid through it.”_

_“So, basically, you’re 100% sure we’d get a divorce.” That hurt more than anything._

_He moved forward and kissed you gently. “I love you, and I plan to be with you as long as you’ll have me. It doesn’t take a damn piece of paper to make that known.” He put his forehead on yours._

* * *

 

Looking out the train window, you wiped a tear from your cheek. Memories of the man you loved were all that you could think about. The night you found out that he didn’t want to get married, or have kids was hard on you. He held you tight and reassured you that he wanted to spend his life with you.

He’d made love to you that night like never before, his actions showing you everything you meant to him. You’d fallen asleep on his chest while he hummed lightly to you. 

* * *

 

“Y/N?” Clint called out as they returned from a week long mission. “Babe?!” Nothing. “Probably out shopping or something.” He sighed before moving to your room and freezing. His eyes scanned the area before he started rushing around.

The others came to stand in the door when they heard the commotion in your room. They stared at the wreck that met their eyes. Clint was on the search for something, but what, they didn’t know. “Uh, Clint?” Natasha started. “What’s going on?”

He turned, pain written on his face. “She’s gone.” He was breathing heavy.

Tony furrowed his brows. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?” Came the electronic voice of JARVIS.

“Where’s Y/N?”

* * *

 

_It’d been 8 weeks since the night you and Clint had the talk of marriage and children. Nothing more had been said on the subject, and you didn’t plan on bringing it up. His stance was clear on the matter, and talking about it more would do no good._

_You’d been extra tired during the day, napping randomly, and sleeping longer at night. It was JARVIS who suggested that you might be pregnant. You laughed it off at first, but it hit you he may have been right._

_After grabbing your purse, you slipped on your shoes, and rushed to the store. They were off on a mission, having only left yesterday. From what you’d been told, they wouldn’t be home for at least a week._

_You didn’t have to wait long for results. ‘_ **Pregnant** _.’ Your heart broke. Clint wouldn’t want this. Wouldn’t want this baby. Your hand went to your unchanged stomach, eyes filling with tears. Slipping down the door of the bathroom, you sat there, staring at the test in your hand. You knew what you had to do- run. Clint wouldn’t feel obligated to have a child he didn’t want, and you could keep him or her. He’d move on, and be with someone who had the same mindset as him. It was for the best. “JAVIS?” You called out, sniffing._

_“Yes, miss?”_

_You took a deep breath. “I’m going to miss you.”_

_“Miss?”_

* * *

 

You grabbed your things and made your way off the train. Tony had damn near unlimited resources, and you had to figure out how to stay under the radar. So, you’d found the smallest town you possibly could. Your account was full of money you never needed to use. Tony had moved you into Clint’s room after 6 months of dating, so you didn’t have your apartment. That meant there was no need for rent. Food wasn’t an issue, and neither was any other bill. You’d argued at first, but he was stubborn. You’d given in, and your checks just piled up.

Having called ahead, you already had an apartment on hold. It was a two bedroom, with a nice view. At least that’s what it said online. Your roll along suitcase trailed behind you as you walked down the street, looking around. It looked like a decent place to raise your unborn child. Finding the address, you looked up at the building. Your new home.

* * *

 

The whole team was sitting around the dining room table, silent. Jarvis had told them that you’d packed your things, and left. Nothing more. Clint felt like his heart had been ripped out. Had what he told you bothered you that much? He paced, swallowing, torn between hurt, angry, and worried.

“JARVIS, did she give a reason for leaving?” Natasha spoke up, wondering if he just hadn’t said anything because all they asked for is if he knew what happened, but not why. He was Tony’s, and seemed to be an extension of him at times.

“Miss Y/N found out she is pregnant.” He told them.

Clint stopped pacing, his eyes trained to the floor, pale. “Pregnant?” He whispered.

* * *

 

_You packed as quickly as you could focusing on things you couldn’t replace. Clothes could be bought- memories could not. Everything that you wanted to bring fit into a roll along suitcase, the small bag that went on top of it, and one medium sized gym bag. It wasn’t like your clothes would fit you in a few months anyway._

_Moving slowly, you went through the tower, your eyes soaking it all it. These walls held such wonderful memories. They also had their share of tears, but Stark tower had been your home for so long._

_As you stood at the front door, you composed yourself. “Take care of them, JARVIS.” You said before opening the door and walking out on your family._

* * *

 

_Two weeks later and you’d completely furnished your apartment, including the baby’s room. That meant you’d only need clothes, bedding, and the smaller things as the months went on. It still took time for you to fall asleep somewhere new, alone, and you figured it would for a long time._

* * *

 

The team spent almost all their waking hours looking for you. Tony knew you were smart, so it would take them time. He just hoped that Clint would be able to make things up to you. He didn’t blame you, but he did wish you had waited to confide in at least one of them. Maybe they could have convinced you to stay, or at the very least, keep in touch to let them know that you were okay.

Clint was a mess. He barely slept, barely ate, and seemed to be in his own little world. Natasha found him on the roof one morning and sat next to him. She nudged him lightly with her shoulder. “Talk to me.” She said quietly.

He looked over at her, and it wasn’t her best friend. It was a sad ghost of the man he once was. “I don’t get it, Nat.” He told her. “ _Why_ just up and leave? Why not talk to me?”

“You told her- to her face- that you don’t want kids. I’m guessing when she spoke to you that you didn’t budge?” He shook his head. “I’m  _guessing_ she acted on instinct. She saw that pregnancy test come up positive, and all she heard were your words.”

His eyes fell. “So, this is my fault?”

She sighed. “I didn’t say that. I don’t agree with what she did, or how, Barton. I’m just giving you my idea of why. She thinks you don’t want the baby, so you wouldn’t want  _her_. So, she packed up, and left before you could walk away.” She shrugged.

* * *

 

You took your time finding a job, not wanting to stress yourself out about it. You’d lived in town about a month when you were hired as a secretary for family run law firm. They were very nice, and you had been honest about the baby. Not like you’d be able to hide it much longer. You guessed you were about 13 or so weeks.

After you’d secured a job, you made an appointment at the local OB/GYN. You knew that you should have done that as soon as you got to town, but you were still processing things. You’d finally fully accepted what life would be like, and began to move forward.

The town only had a few thousand people, most people new everyone, at least by face, and the crime rate was very low. Perfect for a single mother and small child.

* * *

 

Tony was tinkering in his workshop when JARVIS alerted him of signs of you. “Sir. I have located the possible whereabouts of Miss Y/N.”

His head whipped up from what he was doing. “Where?”

“A small northern town. I’m sending the location to your e-mail.”

“First, get me everything you can. Home address, phone number, work, everything.” Tony put down his work, rushing to his computer. “DO NOT tell the others, JARVIS. Not yet.”

“Sir?”

Tony sighed. “Let me talk to her first.”

* * *

 

Sitting at your desk, you hand your hand on your very small bump. You smiled slightly at the flutters you had begun to feel. At 16 weeks, there was just 4 weeks until you knew what you were having. You hadn’t even begun to think of names just yet. Hearing the phone ring, you sat up and reached forward. “Harrison & Son’s, how may I help you?” You answered politely.

“Y/N?” Came the voice of Tony Stark on the other end. Your heart dropped, words escaping you. “You there?”

You licked your lips. “I’m sorry, I believe you have the wrong number.” You told him. “Have a nice day, sir.” Hanging up, you put your face in your hands and took a few deep breaths. The phone rang again and you composed yourself. “Harrison & Son’s, how may I help you?” You said like before.

Once again, you heard Tony. “I know it’s you, please don’t hang up. I just want to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lied, looking up when you heard the dinging of the bell on the door.

“Funny, looks like you.” Smiled Tony, pulling off his sunglasses and hanging up his phone. He watched you slowly put the phone on the receiver.

“How’d you find me?” You asked, looking behind him. “Who else is with you?” Your eyes darted back to him.

He shook his head, walking forward. “It’s just me.” He assured you. “I just want to talk.”

Running a hand through your hair, you looked at the clock. “Not here. I li–”

“I know where you live.” He told you.

“Fine. Here’s my key. I get home in about an hour, we’ll talk then.” You told him, taking your house key off the ring and handed it to him. “Warning, there’s no alcohol in my apartment.”

“Party killer.” He teased before walking out.

* * *

 

“Has anyone seen Tony?” Steve asked as he walked into the living room. “I’ve been looking all over for him.”

Natasha looked over to him. “Did you ask JARVIS?”

Steve gave her a bored look. “JARVIS. Have I asked you if you’ve seen Tony?”

“You have, sir. I informed you that I have not.” JARVIS replied, making Steve shrug.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha went back to looking at the tv. “JARVIS- do you know where Tony went?”

“Yes, Miss Natasha. Mr. Stark is currently off spending the weekend in Y/T.” Everyone in the room looked confused. “I believe he is bringing Miss Y/N a gift for the baby.”

* * *

 

Walking into your apartment, you slipped off your heels and blazer. “Tony?” You called out.

“In here!” Furrowing your brows, you followed his voice to the nursery. He was sitting on the floor, attempting to put together the crib. “Why is this so difficult?” He grumbled, looking at you. “Thought I’d try to surprise you. I  _think_ I broke this one, though. I’ll get you a new one.” He smiled, making you roll your eyes.

You raised an eyebrow. “How is it that you can build suits that fly, Stark tower, and all those other gadgets, but a  _crib_ is giving you trouble?” You asked, honestly curious.

He narrowed his eyes at you, only half serious. “You want to come try? I’d love to see it.” He challenged you. “And while you do that we can have our chat.”

“If you broke it, I can’t put it together. And I’m almost 17 weeks pregnant, I don’t get on the floor unless I have to. We can talk over dinner. I’m tired, and my feet hurt.”

His face softened some, pointing the screwdriver at you. “Uncle Tony is spoiling that kid like you wouldn’t believe while I’m here.”

You shook your head, chuckling. “I’m going to change, and then start dinner. I hope that chicken is okay with you.”

He nodded as he got back to toying with the possibly broken crib. Walking out of the room, you walked into yours and shut the door. You were beyond nervous.  

* * *

 

The second Clint heard your name, he felt the anger and jealousy run through his veins. How long had Tony been in touch with you? Did you contact him? Clenching his fists, his jaw tightened. “JARVIS, I want a way to them.  ** _NOW_**.” He yelled. 

* * *

 

Taking a bite of your chicken, your eyes were on your plate. “How’re you feeling?” Tony asked.

You looked over to him and shrugged. “Physically? Fine. Just usual pregnancy stuff. Kid’s growing great, I find out what I’m having soon.” You smiled softly. “Emotionally? It’s been hard, but I’m managing. Made myself a home here.” Motioning around, you sighed. “Have a good job, my boss is really nice, and the town is safe.”

Tony leaned back in his chair, wiping his mouth. “You had a home. Still do.” He told you.

Shaking your head, you put your fork down. “No, not anymore. I walked out what…two months ago?” You mused. “I knew you’d show up one day, did my best to hide my tracks.”

“Yeah, JARVIS found you.” He told you. “You didn’t have to walk out, Y/N.”

Tears welled in your eyes. “Yes, I did.”

Tony got up and pulled you up into a hug. “Hey, hey.” He held you as you sobbed. “I don’t care if you two had a huge, horrible, messy break up. You would still have been welcome. I don’t care if you went off and married a clown named Susie. You’d still have been welcome.” He smiled slightly as you let out a small chuckle.

“Clint wouldn’t want this baby, Tony.” You said quietly.

“I think I should have been given that chance.” Clint said from behind you.

Turning, your eyes went wide. You noted how his went to how your shirt stretched over your stomach slightly. Slowly, you turned to Tony. “You said you were alone.”

“I was. I came here…alone. He must have come after.” Tony told you. “I’m gonna go shopping to replace everything I broke and let you two talk…”

“What do you mean, everything?” You asked, your eyes following Tony as he walked out. “ _Tony_!?” You groaned when he walked out after grabbing his coat. “Ass.” You muttered, your hand on your lower back.

Clint watched how you moved, how beautiful you looked. “How long?” He asked. You looked at him funny. “How long has Tony been coming here?”

You shook your head. “Today’s the first day. He came to my job.” You explained, moving to clean up dinner.

“Would you have ever come back?”

Your hands were on the table and you let your head hang for a moment. Licking your lips, you shook your head and looked at him. “Why would I?” You asked. “Why go back when we wouldn’t be wanted?” Clint’s heart broke. “You  _told_ me you don’t want kids, Clint! Plain and simple. And the ironic part is, that’s probably the night I got pregnant.” You picked up the plates and moved to the small kitchen.

Clint followed you, standing in the doorway. “I was terrified when I got back and you were gone.” He said quietly, turning you to look at him. “I tore our room apart looking for any kind of clue. JARVIS said you left, and it wasn’t until later that we found out why.” He pulled you to his chest and kissed the top of your head. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. And then JARVIS told us Tony was coming to see you.”

Moving your arms around him, you gripped his shirt. “Why? Why come all this way?”

He made you look at him. “I was wrong.” You looked at him, puzzled. “When JARVIS said that you’re pregnant, I froze. My mind went in a million different directions.” He sighed. “Then the only thing I could think about was watching your belly grow.” Clint put his hands on the sides of your bump. “I thought about being by your side as you give birth to our child. I thought about watching you rock them, messy hair, tired, and looking amazing. I thought about holding them in my arms, and watching them grow up. Uncle Tony teaching them how to get themselves into trouble. Aunt Nat teaching them hand to hand. Uncle Bruce helping them in science.” He smiled. “Everything I had written off when I decided I didn’t want children were suddenly the things that I wanted more than anything.”

You were shocked, not having expected that. “You want us?” You whispered, scared to break up this moment.

Clint kissed you gently. “Come home.  _Please_.” He asked. “Let me be there for our child.”

## – 7 months later–

“Hey.” He patted your daughter’s back. She was almost two months old, and had him wrapped around her finger. His went to where you slept in your bed, finally enjoying some much needed rest. “Look how pretty mommy is, Robbie.” He grinned, kissing the top of her head.

Moving her so that her small body was laying on his forearm, he supported her head with his hand. He chuckled when she let out a big yawn. “You’re a natural.” He looked over when he heard your sleepy voice.

“Go back to sleep, baby.” He said quietly.

You shook your head. “Not until she’s back asleep, and I can snuggle up next to you.”

Clint nodded. “I’ll be there in a few. She’s almost back out.”

## – 3 years later–

Clint held the bow and arrow, looking down at your daughter doing the same with her toy set. “Atta girl, Robbie.” He grinned down at her.

“Just like her daddy.” You chuckled after they both let their arrows fly. “Lunch is done, guys.”

The little girl went skipping down the hall, her pigtails bouncing. “Uncle Tony!” She called out.

Clint came over, putting down his bow and arrow before kissing you. “You look very lovely today, Mrs. Barton.”

“Suck up.” You laughed. “You have to say that because this is  _your_ doing.”

He beamed. “Yeah, it is.” You rolled your eyes. “I hope we have a boy this time.” Clint thought out loud as you moved down the hall. 

 

 


End file.
